Harry and the Greek Gods Rewrite
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry finds family and adventure when he goes on a summer vacation. But will the Wizarding world let their Savior go? SLASH


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or The Lost Hero. I make no money off this story.

Chapter one

Privet Drive was quiet, something that never really changed. Privet Drive was probably the most 'normal' place in the world. Harry hated it. He hated that he had been forced to return to the place again after all that had happened in his second year at Hogwarts, the magic school he went to every year. He had had to face off with a giant serpent without any training, it was mere luck that he survived and he knew it. He doubted he could do it again without some serious help other than a hat and phoenix.

Harry sighed as he looked out at the lonely street. A smile bloomed on his face when the quiet of the street was interrupted by the sound of a thunder storm crashing over head. He had always loved thunder storms, they always seemed to calm him. The smile fell when a random lightening strike lit up the street and showed a strange man standing at the gate outside Harry's relatives house. The man was wearing something Harry had never seen before, it was almost like it was made out of the very night. Harry knew he wasn't someone who lived on Privet Drive, they where to scared to come out during a storm, thinking it would taint the 'normalness.'

Harry looked at the strange man, jerking back when the man looked straight at his window, a grin on his face that made Harry feel like lunch. 'Voldemort's' got nothing on who ever this guy is,' Harry thought as he cautiously crept back to look out the window, only to find the man gone.

'What the hell!'

~The Next Morning~

Harry woke the next morning with no memory of how he fell asleep in the first place. The last thing he remembered was the strange man and his sudden disappearance. Harry shook himself slightly, hoping to get rid of the ominousness feeling that traveled through him. It didn't work. Harry jumped when the banging started on his door.

"Boy! You had better be up! Breakfast wont cook itself!" The voice of his Aunt brought Harry back to the present and away from last night.

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" Harry answered, moving to put on a clean shirt so he could go downstairs and cook for his annoying relatives. It was just days before his 13th birthday and Harry was excited. The Dursley where going to New York for their yearly summer trip and where being forced to take Harry with them. Their rumors about him had ensured that no one on Privet Drive would watch him for as long as they where going to be away and Ms. Figgs who usually watched him had been called away on a family emergency. Harry was getting to go on vacation with them. He couldn't wait to get out of England for awhile.

A few hours later found Harry lugging the Dursleys luggage to the car with Vernon glaring at him from the front seat. He put the luggage in the boot and climbed into the back seat where Dudley was pouting about that fact that the 'freak' was going to the states with them. Harry just stifled a smile and turned his head to look out the window. He wasn't going to see England for the rest of the Summer and he couldn't wait to see what Adventures he would have that didn't involve the Wizarding World.

Little did he know.

~Somewhere over the ocean, halfway to New York~

Harry was surprised. The trip from England so far was not that bad. The Dursley where of course flying first class. But Harry didn't mind flying third class if it meant he didn't have to deal with Dudley kicking him at every possible point. He was seated next to a man who had decided he didn't want a window seat so he switched with Harry and slept the rest of the flight. So Harry got to look out the window and remember what it felt like to fly. He really missed his broom.

Harry yawned and gave a small smile as he decided to copy the man next to him and take a nap. Who knew how much longer it would before they landed.

~Dream~

Harry stared in shock at what he saw around him. He was standing in a green pasture that looked like it had never been touched by human hands. It was so green and seemed to be swaying in a breeze that Harry couldn't feel. He smiled and walked around the field only to discover a small stream nearby that made no sound as it bubbled past him to places unknown.

Harry giggled and spun around in a circle before falling down in the soft green grass. No one but him knew of his pension for childlike behavior, and he liked to keep it that way. After all no one wanted a Hero who couldn't act more mature then his age, and acting like a child around the Dursleys was like asking for trouble. Harry sighed happily as he looked up at the impossibly blue sky and watched the clouds blow softly over the air.

The black haired boy sat up with a start when he heard a strange sound. He looked around but saw nothing that might have made the noise.

_Calm my son. Nothing will harm you in this place_

Harry gasped at the voice that echoed through his mind. It was strong and oddly soothing. Like nothing he had ever heard before, at least not directed at him. "Who are you? Where are you?" Harry whispered, trying to find the source of the voice.

_You know who I am my son. I have always been with you. Soon it will be time and you will know me for what I am. Until then, sleep and prepare. Soon everything will change._

~End of Dream~

Harry jerked awake at the sound of the airplane intercom sounding, telling all the passengers that they had reached their destination. They where about to land in New York city.

'Something tells me this will be a hell of a summer.'

The plane had landed with little trouble, thought Vernon and Dudley still complained that it was to rough. Harry just sat back and sighed softly as his family was escorted out by security, the old man still complaining about how they where being wrongly treated. Harry put the luggage he was carrying into the car that was waiting for them. Harry was about to get in the car when Vernon grabbed the back of his neck with a growl.

"You had better not do anything to ruin this vacation boy," the whale sized man growled in his straggled voice. "I wont stand for any of your freakishness." The wale of a man was about to say more when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir," Harry and Vernon turned to look at the man who had spoken. The man had sandy hair and a short beard, but what really caught their attention was the wheelchair that was making its way towards them.

"What do you want," Vernon growled, his hand tightening around the back of Harry's neck as the man got closer.

The man gave harry a reassuring look, "I was actually wondering if this young man would like to spend his summer at the camp I run, of course we will send him home at the end of summer, with no cost to you."

Vernon narrowed his eyes before pushing Harry towards the man, anything to get rid of the freak on their vacation, and he wouldn't even have to pay for Harry to get back. "Take him, keep him for all I care." With that Vernon joined his family in the car and they took off.

Harry looked between the car speeding away and the man who had pulled out a cell phone and was calling someone. "What the hell just happened?" He whispered, Harry knew his family didn't like him but he never thought they would give him to some strange man at a foreign airport.

The man looked up from his phone. "Nothing I wasn't expecting child." His reassuring voice made Harry relax slightly. "Due to a certain type of Magic called the Mist, your uncle was compelled to send you with me." The man saw Harry's uncertain look, "don't worry child, you are perfectly safe with me." With that said the man started making his way to a nearby car that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Excuse me sir, but where are we going?"

"Why to Camp Half Blood of course."


End file.
